


strawberry bounce

by eightlyn



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, Omorashi, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, this is kinky but it gets soft too sorry i couldnt help it, which means read the warnings lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightlyn/pseuds/eightlyn
Summary: "The complete and utter horror on Aquaria’s face was so very satisfying. It was time for her to pay for every bad behavior she displayed tonight. And there was a lot to atone for."Or that time Aquaria acts like a brat and Brianna finds a new and unusual way to punish her.





	strawberry bounce

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how this happened. I am so sorry don’t come for me for this. 
> 
> seriously, a warning: this contains omorashi (but no actual watersports. this just involves the controlling aspect of it: having to wait for permission, begging, ect. (no one actually pees on anyone))  
> this also contains sub/dom play, mommy kink, spanking, and the use of a strap on. so proceed with caution. this also gets soft at times. sorry I couldn’t help it.
> 
> this is based on tumblr user kiheons' omo hc, which made me intrigued enough to want to write something for it. somehow it grew into this mess and here we are. 
> 
> So basically this is just really kinky lesbian au smut and I’m going to hell enjoy~

Colorful lights were flashing as music blared throughout the club. They had been there for a couple hours, celebrating nothing in particular, just enjoying being together. But the novelty of being there was wearing off, and Brianna was tired and ready to go.

From where she sat by the bar, she had a great view of Aquaria’s dancing. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy going out, but Aquaria definitely enjoyed it more. She loved the attention of having all eyes on her, she knew she looked good and she knew why people stared. How could they not? And Brianna didn’t mind Aquaria showing off, or other people looking, just as long as they didn’t touch. There had been a fair share of instances where she had to intervene, angrily grabbing motherfuckers’ hands in a grip so tight they almost broke. For the most part though, Aquaria could handle herself, and she loved to perform. Especially for Brianna.

After a twirl, she made eye contact, smile wide and gaze sultry. She lifted her hand, pointer finger curling towards her body twice, beckoning Brianna to come join her.

The corners of Brianna’s mouth turned upwards, but she shook her head before returning the gesture.

Aquaria wasted no time rushing over to her. She had been drinking a little, more than Brianna, and was feeling slightly tipsy. She not at all gracefully landed in her lap, looking down at her and pouting. “Why won’t you come dance with me?”

Brianna laughed, using an arm to keep the girl in her lap steady. “I already danced with you.”

Aquaria huffed and rolled her eyes. “That was forever ago.”

“I know,” Brianna agreed, grabbing a bottle of water from the bar. “We’ve been here long enough. Here,” she handed her the bottle. “Drink this before we leave, you don’t want to have a hangover tomorrow.”

Aquaria didn’t think she’d had enough alcohol to cause a hangover, but she was grateful for the water anyway. Dancing could really take a lot out of you. She gulped nearly all of it down in one go.

“Are you sure you don’t want to dance with me?” she pleaded one last time, trying to catch her breath.

“I’m happy watching,” Brianna reassured her.

“Suit yourself,” the younger girl said, sliding off her lap and only slightly stumbling in the process. She chugged the rest of her water before running back to the dancefloor.

“Just one more song!” Brianna called after her.

A nonchalant wave of her hand was the only indication that Aquaria heard her. But apparently it didn’t matter whether she heard her or not, because she didn’t listen. One song turned into two which turned into four which turned into ten.

Brianna stared daggers at her, arms crossed. She had already called for a taxi and now she was going to have to pay for every minute Aquaria kept them waiting. Another song came on, making it eleven that she was forced to wait through.

The younger girl was actively avoiding her gaze, focusing on dancing, but she could feel herself being watched. Finally, she tore herself away from the dancefloor, grinning as she ran back to finish off Brianna’s drink without asking.

Brianna just stared at her, eyes narrowed. She didn’t really care about the drink, she hadn’t planned on finishing it anyway. “What happened to ‘one more song’?”

Aquaria was panting as she brought the now empty glass from her lips. “I didn’t hear you.”

It was hard to tell if she was lying or not, but at the moment Brianna didn’t really care. “Uh huh,” she didn’t sound convinced at all. “Just come on, our cab has been waiting,” she said, taking her wrist and pulling her towards the door.

“Wait,” Aquaria stopped, trying to walk off in the opposite direction. “I have to pee first.”

Brianna eyed the line to the bathroom, deciding it was too long. “No,” she tugged her back. “If you had to go, you should have went five songs ago.”

Aquaria whined, refusing to move. “But-“

“No,” she repeated forcefully, feeling irritated and impatient. “That line is too long. You’re an adult, you can hold it. Now let’s go.”

A low whine could barely be heard over the noise of the music, but Brianna could still make it out. Thankfully, Aquaria didn’t put up any more fight and let herself be dragged out of the club and into the cool night air.

Brianna opened the door of the cab for her, letting the younger girl enter first.

“Traffic better not be bad tonight,” Aquaria mumbled as she climbed inside.

But it seemed that everyone wanted to go out on this Saturday night. Not only was traffic bad, it was backed up and barely crawling. Brianna didn’t need to look over to know Aquaria was fixing her with an icy, cold glare. Her hostility was confirmed when she heard her mutter under her breath, “God, I hate you.”

The words made her shift her gaze to find Aquaria was no longer glaring, but had her eyes tightly shut, bouncing in her seat.

“What was that?” she asked in a calm, clear voice.

“I said I hate you!” The words flew out of Aquaria’s mouth with no hesitation at all. She opened her eyes to look back at Brianna before continuing. “If you wouldn’t have rushed me out the door this wouldn’t be happening!” Brianna didn’t reply, just silently watched as she continued to complain. “The line to the bathroom wasn’t nearly as long as this line of cars!” She whined loudly, crossing her legs and bouncing again. “It’s going to be forever until I can go and it’s all your fault! So yes, I hate you!”

This wasn’t the first time Aquaria’s attitude had tested her tonight. She hadn’t exactly been on her best behavior the whole time they were out.

Watching her struggle was causing an idea to slowly form in her head. It wasn’t new for Aquaria to be punished for her bratty behavior. And this definitely fell under the category of bratty behavior. Brianna knew exactly how to punish her for this. And if it turned out to be too much, Aquaria always had her safe word.

She tore her eyes away, looking out the window for the remainder of the ride, hoping not to show anything she was planning on her face. She didn’t want Aquaria to have any inkling of what was about to come. But she could hear it very well when the younger girl continued to whine and cry, cursing her and the traffic they were in. It had to be at least an hour of listening to her bitching.

By the end of the trip she was unable to sit still, hands in her short bodycon skirt, holding herself. “Ugggh,” she groaned as the taxi pulled up to the apartment. “I hate you so much.” It was whispered, but Brianna heard it. It was far from the first time she said it.

Brianna stepped out first, finding it sadistically funny how much Aquaria struggled to do the same.

Once out, she rushed forward, charging at the doors. “Hurry up!” But Brianna took her time paying for the cab and making her way over. She slowly dug out her keys, watching Aquaria bounce up and down from the corner of her eye. “Come onnnn...”

Once Brianna had the door unlocked, Aquaria practically shoved her out of the way, dashing into the building and straight for the elevators. She was pressing the button rapidly when Brianna caught up to her. She was beyond irritated with Aquaria tonight, but in the best possible way. She couldn’t wait to make her pay.

“You know the elevator’s broken right? We have to take the stairs.”

“What?!” Aquaria turned to her with the most panicked expression she had ever seen her wear. She couldn’t stop the smug grin that broke out on her face at the sight.

The panic immediately disappeared. “Fuck you,” Aquaria turned back to the elevator, pounding the button again. “That shit’s not funny.”

“Well then you need a better sense of humor, because it was hilarious to me.”

“I hate you,” Aquaria said again right as the elevator dinged and opened.

They rode up in silence. Brianna glanced over to see Aquaria dancing in place, eyes shut and hands back inside her skirt. As soon as the doors opened she was running out them, making it to the apartment before Brianna had even stepped out of the elevator.

“Hurry!” she called, bouncing from one leg to the next. Brianna was moving so agonizingly slow she wanted to scream.

When she finally unlocked the door, Aquaria dashed inside, but she didn’t get very far. A hand on her wrist stopped her. She looked back at Brianna, confusion all over her face. “What are you doing?”

The question was ignored. “I have a question for you.”

Aquaria’s expression turned incredulous. “Huh?” She tugged at her wrist weakly, whining, “Let gooo.”

“First answer my question.”

Aquaria found it impossible to read Brianna’s expression and tone. She had no idea what she could possibly be about to ask, but it didn’t really seem like the right time to do it. Before she had a chance to respond, Brianna was talking again.

“How many times did you say that you hated me tonight?”

Her confusion turned to panic and Aquaria’s face instantly fell. Oh no. She could guess where this was heading. She tried not to let Brianna see her sweat. “U-uh…I don’t-“

“Ten times. I counted.” The complete and utter horror on Aquaria’s face was so very satisfying. It was time for her to pay for every bad behavior she displayed tonight. And there was a lot to atone for. “So,” she spoke slowly, clearly. “You’re going to hold it for ten more minutes.” She watched Aquaria’s expression become more and more petrified with every word. She was going to enjoy this. “One minute for every time you said you hated me.”

“B-but…” Aquaria stammered. She didn’t even know where to begin. They played with control and submission a lot, but it had never involved this before. In the back her mind she knew if there was ever something she wasn’t comfortable consenting to, she only needed to say her safe word and it would stop. But that’s not what she said. “I can’t…”

Brianna looked unimpressed, releasing her wrist to cross her arms. “Do you want me to add a minute for every time you talk back to me?” Aquaria’s mouth instantly snapped shut. “You were such a bratty little girl tonight, now you need to make it up to me by doing what I tell you to. And what I’m telling you is you need to hold it until I say you can go.”

Aquaria gulped, legs squeezed shut and every inch of her body trembling. She wasn’t sure if she could hold out for ten whole minutes. But apparently she didn’t have a choice. Her voice was a small whisper. “Okay, mommy.”

For the first time since Aquaria started acting out in the club, Brianna looked pleased. That was what she wanted to hear. “Good, because if you don’t, you’re going to regret it. Understand?”

A whimper made Aquaria’s answer sound so pathetic. “Yes.” She understood, but she didn’t know how the hell she was going to pull it off. With the way she felt now, she thought she needed a miracle.

Brianna smirked, kicking off her heels and making her way across the room to turn on the TV. She took note of the time and said, “Okay, your ten minutes starts now.”

Aquaria whined but didn’t say anything, throwing herself down on the couch and writhing around wordlessly. Brianna sat next to her and pulled her legs up to help rid the younger girl of her strappy shoes.

After a few short seconds of staring blankly at the screen, Brianna could no longer pretend that she was interested in anything other than how Aquaria was suffering. She glanced over to see Aquaria lying back, hands between her crossed legs, whimpering and shaking. It was very comical and she loved every minute of it.

She watched for a little bit as Aquaria groaned and chewed on her lips, eyes tightly shut. She knew Aquaria was deliberately avoiding looking at her because she was embarrassed, but she wanted to see her reactions up close. “Come sit in my lap, kitten.”

Usually, Aquaria loved being in Brianna’s lap, but right now that was the last place she wanted to be. There was no way she could hold it if she was straddling Brianna’s thighs. And the thought of accidently peeing on her was mortifying. She opened her eyes to look at her before crying, “I can’t!”

Brianna sighed, disappointment evident. “You were doing so well. You only had seven minutes left, and you start being defiant now?”

“But-“ Aquaria started to argue, but Brianna didn’t want to hear it.

She raised an eyebrow, fixing her with a patronizing stare. “Do you want to make it worse?”

“No,” it was said softly but punctuated with a low cry.

“Then stand up.”

Aquaria obeyed, sliding off the couch onto wobbling legs, hands never leaving her skirt. She stumbled over but before she could attempt to get into her lap, Brianna held out a hand to stop her. She watched in confusion as Brianna slid over. When she was seated in the middle of the couch, she sat up straighter and pointed to her knees. Aquaria knew what the gesture meant. She couldn’t stop the groan as realization set in.

Brianna watched the panic flash across Aquaria’s face. It was hard not to smirk. “I told you not to talk back to me, yet you did it anyway. You know what I have to do now.”

Aquaria bit her lip, looking hesitant. Her current predicament would make this so dangerous. How could she handle being repeatedly hit when she could barely move her body at all without fear of wetting herself? She would have to be across Brianna’s knees, stomach pressing into them, while her body jerked with every contact of Brianna’s hand. She would also have to remove her hands from between her legs. Right now, she was pretty sure her hands were the only thing keeping her sane. There was no way she could do this. She wanted to tell Brianna that this wasn’t necessary, that she was sorry and she would be good and listen, but she knew it was too late for that. Brianna had already decided and challenging her decision would only make it worse. She knew that from experience.

It was amusing for Brianna to watch the wheels in Aquaria’s head turn as she realized what she was about to go through. She wondered if she would fight it or be a good girl do as she was told. She could see how Aquaria’s lips quivered when she finally reluctantly removed her hands and slowly started to crawl over her knees.

“Good girl,” Brianna cooed, petting her hair while Aquaria got settled. “I think ten should be enough. It seems to be a reoccurring number tonight.”

Aquaria swallowed around the lump in her throat but said nothing. Compared to other times she’d been punished, this was actually a low number. But given the current circumstances, she thought it was too many. It hurt just to lie there, she couldn’t imagine how much it was going to hurt when the spanking started. She buried her head in her arms, hiding her face in anticipation.

But Brianna’s first touches were soft. She lightly traced a line from the underside of Aquaria’s knee up to where her miniskirt ended. She could feel how much the skin under her hand was quivering. She could also tell Aquaria was desperately trying to keep her thighs pressed together. She paused for a second, letting the younger girl wait in suspension before she roughly pulled her skirt up and over her waist, revealing her pretty pink, lace trimmed panties. The lace and cut of the fabric allowed Brianna to see much of the skin underneath, but she wanted to see more. She grabbed them, giving one harsh tug upwards. The fabric was now pulled up so tight it was wedged between her cheeks, exposing her pale skin.

Laying across Brianna’s legs made the pressure on Aquaria’s bladder increase. She squeaked when Brianna pulled at her clothes, the movements ricocheting through her abdomen. Taking a deep breath, she clutched onto the material of the couch to brace herself.

Brianna caressed her newly exposed skin lovingly, touch light, and just appreciating the view. She paused to grab a handful of flesh, squeezing before lifting her hand up and bringing it down again in one harsh strike.

The first slap took Aquaria’s breath away. It wasn’t that the blow was particularly painful (she had been spanked before, she knew what it felt like) but the force of it sent her body jerking, momentarily pressing her bladder further into Brianna’s leg. She gasped, holding on tighter, shaking as she rode it out. She didn’t know how she was going to make it though nine more of them.

Brianna’s stern voice brought her back out of her panicked thoughts. “What are you supposed to be doing while I spank you?”

Ice flooded Aquaria’s veins. Fuck. In all the worry about not losing control in this new position, the rules about spanking hadn’t even crossed her mind.

A strangled whine escaped her throat. “Counting.” Her voice was small voice and shaky. “I’m sorry, mommy. O-one.”

“No, it’s too late for that. We have to start over.”

Aquaria knew better than to groan out loud, but that didn’t mean she didn’t do it internally. There was no chance for her to respond before another slap rocked her body. She gasped, eyes squeezing shut as the smack made the pressure on her bladder double again briefly. This time she made sure to follow the rules. “One!”

“Good girl,” Brianna whispered, but left no time before immediately slamming another hand down.

Aquaria yelped in surprise. It was so hard to stay in control when the weight of Brianna’s hand kept unexpectedly shifting her body. “T-two.”

The time between Brianna’s slaps was inconsistent, but the force behind them was not. She spanked her hard, wanting to put as much pressure on her bladder as possible. If she kept the timing varied, Aquaria would have no chance to recover from the last or prepare herself for the next.

Aquaria held onto the couch for dear life, holding her legs together as best she could in this position, praying she didn’t have an accident. It was hard to focus on not losing control and counting at the same time.

When Brianna struck her for the fourth time, she slipped up. She could feel the wetness seep through her panties, her thighs trembling, pressed so tightly together to try to stop it. Her skirt was pulled so far up, the only thing under her was Brianna’s bare legs. She hoped to god Brianna couldn’t feel it on her skin. If she did, she didn’t let it show. She continued onto the fifth without pause, not giving Aquaria a chance to react or even think about her mistake before she was struggling to not make another one.

After the sixth smack, she tried to subtly lift her hips up, arching her back to try to ease some of the pressure off her abdomen. If she hoped Brianna wouldn’t notice, that hope was gone when a hand pressed into the small of her back, pushing her back down. She cried out as the action sent another painfully sharp jab into her bladder.

Brianna’s voice was cold. “Be good or we’ll start over again. Do you want that?”

“No!” she practically screamed. But she knew she wouldn’t get anywhere speaking like that, so she quickly softened her tone to a whisper. “I’m sorry. Please.” The thought was horrifying.

“Then behave,” Brianna replied, delivering another harsh slap to her rapidly reddening skin.

Aquaria sucked in a breath, trying to will herself not to cry. “Seven!” She continued to count as the hits kept coming. “E-eight… Nine!”

There was a pause and she laid there shaking, feeling like her bladder was about to burst. She screamed when the hit finally came. It was harder than the others and she suspected Brianna had used the heel of her palm for that. She momentarily forgot how to speak, but she knew she would be forced to start over if she didn’t. “Ten,” she choked out, her voice now thick with tears.  

By the time it was over, her backside was on fire with scorched skin to match, but that wasn’t the most painful thing she was currently feeling. Her legs ached from how hard she was trying to force them to stay closed and the pain in her bladder was unbearable. Her panties were wetter than they had been when they started and she knew it was because there were more than a few times it had been impossible for her to hold it in.

She drew in a shaky breath, relieved that it was over and trying to force the tears away. Hopefully Brianna would take pity on her now. She knew it had to have been more than ten minutes by now, but she didn’t dare point that out.

Brianna made sure to keep her touch light, rubbing the red skin gingerly. “Good girl,” she praised, noting how much the younger girl was panting and trembling, nails still digging into the couch. “You took your punishment so well. Are you ready to listen to me now?”

Her voice cracked when she answered. “Yes, mommy.”

That wasn’t good enough. “Yes mommy what?”

Her words were heavy, like she was on the verge of tears. “I’ll do anything you want.”

Brianna smiled and stopped stroking Aquaria’s heated skin. “Good. Now, mommy wants you in her lap.”

It was difficult to sit up. Every movement caused pain to radiate through Aquaria’s bladder. She pushed herself up on wobbling arms, sinking onto her knees to raise a single leg over Brianna’s lap so she could sit down on it. But instead, she found herself with her knee between Brianna’s legs, straddling only one of them. She couldn’t stop herself from grinding down, sighing at the instant feeling of relief. Pressing against Brianna’s leg had the same affect that her hands had had earlier; it was holding everything in.

Brianna watched her rut against her leg, feeling the wetness from Aquaria’s panties against her skin. She knew why she was doing this and she found it very amusing. But she couldn’t let it continue without calling it out.

“Hmm I think that’s cheating, baby girl.” She smacked her hip. “Up. Sit in my lap the correct way.” Aquaria’s face was contorted into one large pout, but she obeyed without protest, sitting up and shifting until she was straddling both of Brianna’s legs. “That’s better.”

In this new position, Aquaria’s short skirt was hitched up around her waist, allowing Brianna easy access to what was underneath it. The legs in her lap were shaking uncontrollably as she reached down to stroke them. She could feel how tense her thighs were as she groped and squeezed them. She started lovingly whispering, “Relax, angel. You’re okay, I’ve got you.”

Aquaria wanted to argue. She wanted to say she was most definitely not okay, that she was going insane. But she knew better than to talk back again, her ass was already sore enough. Instead she bit her lips, whining in the back of her throat.

It was absolutely maddening. She couldn’t hold it anymore. She collapsed against Brianna’s chest uselessly, using all her strength to keep her thighs as closed as possible, trying desperately to not wet herself. Her head was buried into her girlfriend’s neck as she panted. When she started begging, her words were choked and weightless. “I’m sorry for acting out. I’m sorry for being bad. I won’t do it again, I promise. I’m so sorry, mommy. Please let me go. Please, please, please.”

Brianna loved hearing her jagged breaths in her ear, loved to hear her beg, but she wanted to see her too. “Look at me, baby.”

Aquaria struggled to sit up, every movement was so uncomfortably painful. She clutched onto Brianna’s shoulders, using them to help steady herself. “Please,” she groaned when she was fully upright and looking down into Brianna’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Brianna thought it was interesting that she was owning up to her bad behavior, but she wondered exactly which bad behavior she was admitting to. She tried to keep her voice light to encourage Aquaria to be honest. “What exactly are you sorry for?”

It all came out in a breathless rush. “I didn’t listen to you, I talked back and argued with you, I didn’t do what you told me to. I pretended I didn’t hear you when you said one more song.” Her whine was needy and desperate. “I’m sorry.”

So she _had_ heard her. Of course. But that was far from the thing Brianna was most upset about. “And what did you say to me in the taxi?”

Aquaria looked guilty as realization hit. She whispered meekly. “That I hated you.”

Brianna nodded. “Exactly.” A single hand left Aquaria’s thigh to pet her hair instead, pushing it out of her face. “That’s not something I like to hear, no matter how much I know you don’t mean it.”

Aquaria’s bottom lip and voice quivered. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I don’t hate you. I don’t hate a single thing about you. I love you.”

It was nice to hear, even though Brianna already knew it. She captured Aquaria’s quivering lips with her own in a brief, soft kiss before she said, “I know you do. I love you too, kitten.”

Aquaria’s lips twitched into a smile. She loved to hear those words, but she would love them more if she wasn’t so distracted by the pain of her full bladder. Seeing the softness in Brianna’s eyes and hearing the softness in her voice, Aquaria could tell she was satisfied with how good she was being. She hoped that meant her punishment would be over soon. She started to beg again.

“Please please please.” Her face and voice once again twisted in desperation. “I’m so sorry. I just need to. Please, I need to. Please, can I go now mommy? _Please_.”

Brianna knew what she was doing to her was a particularly new brand of cruel, so she pressed her lips so gently to Aquaria’s face: her forehead, the tip of her nose, and just barely on her lips. “Not yet, baby.”

A choked cry slipped from her mouth. “It hurts so bad.” She didn’t know how much longer she could do this. And she didn’t want to know what would happen to her if she failed, not to mention how humiliating it would be.

Brianna stroked her hair softly, watching her face contort in discomfort and need. “Shh, I know.”

Aquaria gave a pitiful whine. She couldn’t stop the question on her mind from escaping out of her mouth. “Why are you being so mean to me?”

It was a pathetic little whisper, but Brianna could still hear it. It took her off guard. She thought it had been made very clear about why Aquaria was being punished this way. The question rubbed her the wrong way. Even though she knew Aquaria’s brain was probably too foggy to intentionally do so, it felt like the question was meant to guilt trip Brianna into getting her way. It made her angry. “I don’t know,” she snapped harshly, “Why are you being such a fucking brat?”

Aquaria just cried out, trying to fall forward to bury her head into Brianna’s neck again but Brianna wouldn’t let her. She forced her to stay upright; she wanted to see the reactions on her face.

It didn’t take long for Aquaria’s hands to creep back up her skirt, holding herself in a last attempt to find some relief. Brianna noticed but allowed her to continue. She knew it must have been hard to hold it with her legs spread. The thought calmed her down a little. Aquaria was clearly struggling. She decided she deserved some encouragement. She started petting her hair again. “But you’re doing such a good job at making it up to me. I’m so proud of my little girl. Just a little bit longer okay?”

Aquaria couldn’t help but whine. “Nooo,” it slipped out before she could stop it, or even think about what she was saying. As soon as it was out, she knew she fucked up.

The hand stroking her hair paused, hovering in surprise. “What did you say to me?”

This was twice in a row she said something she shouldn’t have. There was no way Brianna would be so forgiving a second time. Tears finally leaked out of her eyes as she started to sob. “I didn’t mean it I swear. I’m so sorry, mommy.”

She looked so scared and regretful Brianna couldn’t help but take pity on her. Her hand moved down to stroke her face instead, shushing her. “It’s okay, I know you are.” But the hand that wasn’t stroking her face found its way to her abdomen and pushed down, hard, right on top of her bladder. Aquaria’s surprised scream was laced with agony. “But if you talk back to me one more time, you’re going back over my knee. And this time I’ll rip those pretty little panties off completely and use the crop.” She knew Aquaria hated the crop. It left her delicate skin marred with dark bruises. “Do you understand?”

Aquaria nodded frantically, tears spilling down her cheeks, mascara running. When Brianna had pushed down on her bladder, it had been so unexpected she was unable to stop the resulting leak. Her panties and hands were instantly flooded. It was embarrassing and she hoped Brianna couldn’t feel it on her thighs, but she knew she did. There was so much it was impossible not to notice. She was holding herself harder now, trying to regain some control.

Brianna cupped her face in both hands, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. “Bad girl,” she whispered and Aquaria was surprised she didn’t actually sound mad or disappointed at all. Probably because she knew she caused it. “You’re supposed to be holding it for me.” She traced from her face, which had rapidly turned red from the embarrassment, all the way down her trembling body until her hands landed back on the younger girl’s legs.

“I’m sorr-“ Aquaria started to whimper but she was cut off.

“Shh,” Brianna shushed her, eyes locked onto Aquaria’s glistening lips, shaky breaths escaping them, still recovering from what just happened to her. “Kiss me, baby.”

Aquaria did as she was told, pressing their mouths together in a wet, sloppy kiss. Brianna’s tongue pushed past her lips to rub against her own. She tried to let the kiss distract her from the now throbbing pressure in her abdomen.

Brianna’s hand crept up Aquaria’s leg until it was under her skirt. She pried Aquaria’s hands away, replacing them with her own. Aquaria gasped into her mouth when she pressed against the wet spot on her panties. The more she rubbed, the wetter she could feel the fabric become.

Aquaria squirmed, torn between being mortified at the action and liking the way it felt. It felt good but she didn’t want to pee on Brianna’s hand. She actually couldn’t think of anything worse. But after what just happened, she didn’t dare tell her to stop.

Brianna was deliberately avoiding her clit, instead focusing on where Aquaria’s panties were the wettest, rubbing back and forth slowly.

Aquaria broke away, gasping when the hand stroking her suddenly squeezed tightly. All the attention was making it extremely difficult to keep holding it. She couldn’t think about how good Brianna’s touch felt, all she could think about was how badly she needed to go. “Mommy,” she panted breathlessly. “P-please. Please let me go, please. I’ll be good, I swear. Please.”

Her eyes were still closed from the kiss, but Brianna’s were wide open, watching Aquaria’s reactions carefully. Her fingers started playing with the hem of her panties teasingly, not quite entering. She ignored her request. “Would you like to ride my strap on tonight?”

Aquaria’s eyes opened, blinking down at Brianna in slight surprise. Her bottom lip quivered as she whined. “Can I go first?” She quickly added as an afterthought, “Please.”

She regretted asking when she saw how Brianna’s eyes immediately hardened. “That’s not what I asked you.” She repeated herself, clear and direct, causing Aquaria to shiver. “I said, would you like to ride my strap on tonight?”

Trying not to cry again, Aquaria quickly nodded. “Yes, please.”

Brianna scoffed, not impressed. She shook her head, still looking disappointed. “I need you to ask me like you mean it.”

Aquaria’s voice was so broken, words and body quivering uncontrollably. “Please let me ride you, please.”

The younger girl’s thighs were squeezing so tightly together Brianna could feel the tension in her lap. It made a question form in her head. She stopped playing with the hem of her panties and asked, “Which do you want to do more? Piss or ride me?”

Aquaria knew what she wanted to hear, even if it wasn’t entirely true. “I want to ride you. Always.”

Brianna smirked, fingers inching up to finally press against her swollen clit. She rubbed over the wet fabric slowly, torturously. “Are you sure you’re not lying to me?”

Aquaria shuddered at the contact, half of her wanting to rock forward into the touch, half wanting to back away. The former side won and she grinded down onto Brianna’s fingers, shaking. She whimpered. “No, mommy, I swear.”

Brianna grinned, feeling cocky. She paused her rubbing to press down on her clit a little too hard, making the younger girl gasp at the sudden discomfort. “Who does this belong to?”

There was no hesitation when Aquaria answered. “You.”

Brianna softened her grip, rubbing up and down the front of her wet panties lightly. “Who decides when you can go?” 

“You do,” Aquaria said breathlessly.

Fingers slipped under the fabric to lightly tease her slick, bare skin. She could tell that wetness wasn’t just from how many accidents Aquaria had had, she was also inexplicably turned on. “Who decides when and if you can cum?”

Aquaria’s whole body was vibrating. “You, mommy.”

Brianna hummed, smiling. “Good girl,” she pulled her hand back, fingers now drenched. “Go get my strap on.”

It took a minute for Aquaria to find the strength to stand. She wobbled unsteadily, skirt still hitched up around her waist, pink panties on display. It was very easy to make out the large wet spot from where she had accidently lost control. She turned and started to walk off, but because of how hard she had to keep her legs pressed together, it was less of a walk and more of a slow limp.

Before she could disappear in the bedroom, Brianna spoke up again, “Oh and Aquaria…” She waited until the younger girl turned back around to look at her before she continued. She pointed to the bathroom door. “You have twenty seconds.”

Aquaria didn’t need to be told twice. She threw herself on the door, frantically tearing it open and rushing inside. She didn’t bother to close it behind her.

Brianna tried not to laugh as she watched her struggle with the door and practically fall into the room. By the time she made it inside, she was sure Aquaria must have actually tripped because she could hear a dull bang followed by Aquaria cursing.

“Fifteen seconds!” she called out.

She must have really had to go because Brianna could hear it from the living room. “Ten seconds!” She could also hear Aquaria scrambling around afterward, trying to hurry before she ran out of time.

Aquaria staggered out with only seconds to spare. Brianna was impressed until she started stumbling back to the couch, limbs still trembling and looking dazed. She shook her head. “Aren’t you forgetting something, little girl?”

She could see how Aquaria’s eyes widened in realization before she turned around and dashed into the bedroom. She was only gone a few short seconds before she emerged again, this time with a black leather strap on attached to a purple dildo.

Before Brianna could stand up to take it from her, Aquaria tossed it to the couch and flung herself back into her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her hard. “Thank you, mommy,” she murmured against her lips. She pressed their mouths together again before whispering, “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Brianna grinned, pulling back to look into Aquaria’s half lidded eyes. She no longer looked frantic with desperation, just relieved and worn out. “Did it feel good?”

Her voice sounded dreamy. The relief in her abdomen was intoxicating. “So, so good.”

Brianna knew she had been through a lot tonight, but she took it like a champ. Her touch was delicate as she caressed her thighs. “I’m so proud of you, baby.”

Aquaria smiled shyly, seeming to glow at the praise. She reached down, trying to tug at the hem of Brianna’s dress. It was unexpected when Brianna smacked her hands away.

“I didn’t say you could touch me.” Her tone and expression were quite the contrast from how loving they were just moments ago. Aquaria’s smile fell into a pout before Brianna slapped her thighs roughly. Being back in her lap meant her tight skirt was hitched up around her waist again, but this time Brianna could see that she had decided leave her panties on the bathroom floor. She had no problem with this development, one less article of clothing to remove.

“Get up,” she commanded. “Undress.”

Aquaria obeyed, tearing her clothes off as quickly as possible. There wasn’t much there to begin with. Her shirt was a small crop top, and she wasn’t wearing a bra. Her chest was small enough she could get away with that. It only took a couple of seconds before she was throwing her completely naked body back into Brianna’s lap, slamming their lips together again.

Brianna’s hands wandered; stroking up her thighs, around her waist, drifting down to squeeze her still red ass before inching up her sides, slowly making their way to her chest. Once there, she pinched both of her nipples simultaneously, causing Aquaria to yelp into her mouth. She twisted and pulled, loving how much Aquaria squirmed in her lap in response.

Aquaria broke the kiss to pant and groan, nails digging into Brianna’s shoulders from how hard she was gripping them to keep herself steady. Brianna took the opportunity to let her mouth slide down, kissing from her jaw to her neck. She pushed the taller girl back slightly, to allow better access to the rest of her body. Her mouth took the place of one of her hands, sucking gently.

Aquaria moaned, back arching. Her breath hitched when Brianna bit down, tongue flicking back and forth over the nipple between her teeth. She could feel Aquaria’s hips trying to grind down, desperate for some sort of friction.

She broke away to look up at her. “Do you want me to fuck you, little girl?”

Aquaria’s mouth was open and panting. “Please mommy, please.”

Her hands crept back down slowly, taking her time to feel every inch of Aquaria’s silky, smooth skin that she could.

Aquaria wished she would hurry up. Her clit was tingling, desperate to be touched. When Brianna’s palm finally found its way in between her legs, she arched her back into the touch.

Brianna cupped her hand, fingertips rubbing small circles on Aquaria’s bare pussy. She glanced down to watch Aquaria grind against her hand, an incredibly attractive sight. Her fingers drifted down, slowly sinking into the wet folds of her cunt. She started slow, her pointer and middle fingers opening her up and curling inside.

Aquaria’s eyes slipped closed and she let her head fall back, pushing herself down further onto Brianna’s hand. She took that as a sign that Aquaria was ready for her to go faster. Her fingers sped up, curling against Aquaria’s g-spot over and over, not giving the younger girl a chance to breath.

She could do nothing but whimper and whine, hips twitching as Brianna’s fingers fucked her. She gasped when Brianna’s other hand snaked around her leg to tease her clit. She pressed down and Aquaria’s hips jerked.

Her eyes drifted back up to see Aquaria’s head still thrown back. “Look at me, kitten.” Aquaria leaned forward, nails still digging into Brianna’s shoulders. Her eyes were cloudy when she finally met her gaze. She looked like she was coming undone.

A slight smirk tugged at Brianna’s lips. One arm was pressed against Aquaria’s leg, holding her down, thumb rubbing her clit while the first two fingers of her other hand curled inside her pussy. She stared into Aquaria’s eyes as her hands worked, watching them lose focus and flutter closed again. Breathy moans were escaping her slightly parted lips.

Her beautiful face was flushed. “M…mommy…”

“Hm?” Brianna tried not to smirk as she feigned ignorance. She knew very well what it meant when Aquaria’s body started quivering and she started to stutter like that.

“P…lease… can I cum?” she whimpered, hoping Brianna would say yes. She didn’t know how long she could hold off. Her eyes opened again, looking down to pout at her.

Brianna’s hands slowed down, just barely moving to pull her back from the edge. “I don’t know, do you think you deserve to cum?”

It was an unexpected question. Aquaria’s mouth parted but no sounds escaped. She didn’t know the right answer. If she said yes Brianna could think she was being narcissistic and deny her. If she said no Brianna might find that humorous or see through it and subsequently deny her.

There was only one thing she could think to say, though it was kind of hard to get out. “Only y…ou …decide, mommy.”

Brianna was silently impressed. She wasn’t expecting that answer, especially considering how big of a trembling mess Aquaria currently was in her lap. Her hands sped up again making Aquaria’s hips jolt and her breathing speed up. She smiled up at her before speaking. “Of course you deserve to cum. You’ve been so good for me, sweet girl.”

Aquaria didn’t even get a chance to say thank you before she was shuddering. Heat exploded in fireworks throughout her abdomen, traveling through the rest of her body to her finger tips.

Liquid rushed through Brianna’s fingers as they fucked her through it. She only slowed when she could feel Aquaria’s pussy stop contracting and her body stop jerking. She stopped rubbing her clit, letting that hand rest on her thigh while she brought the other to her lips, sticking her soaked fingers in her mouth to suck them dry.

There was a hazy look in Aquaria’s eyes when she opened them again. “Thank you, mommy,” she whispered, voice sounding so distant.

Brianna just hummed, stroking her thigh with one hand while she finished sucking the other. She waited for Aquaria to finish coming down and catch her breath before she removed her fingers to speak, “Good job, baby. You look so beautiful when you cum for me.”

Aquaria’s already red cheeks deepened and her lips twitched upwards. Before she got a chance to reply, Brianna was speaking again. “Stand up.”

It was hard to do that when her entire body felt like jello. But once she saw Brianna follow, standing up so she could take off her short dress, she was glad to. She frowned in disappointment when Brianna stopped there, leaving on her black matching bra and panties. She hated when Brianna did this but she knew exactly why she did. Making her be completely naked and exposed while she remained at least somewhat covered was a play on power. There was no question who was in control here. 

Brianna turned to grab the black leather strap on from where Aquaria had dropped it on the couch earlier. She held it out for her to take. “Put it on me.”

Aquaria dropped to her knees to do as she was told. Her hands lingered on Brianna’s hips when she buckled her in, fingertips barely stroking her skin.

But Brianna noticed and was quick to slap her hands away again. “What did I say about touching me?” Another power play. Aquaria pouted. There was nothing she wanted more right now than to feel Brianna. Or at least look at her.

“Mommy, can’t I just-“

“No.” Brianna’s voice so forceful it made the words die in Aquaria’s throat. “Now stop talking back to me and do something useful with your mouth.”

Aquaria leaned forward silently, knowing exactly what Brianna meant by that. She opened her mouth, letting the purple rubbery material push past her lips. Her tongue swirled around, making sure to coat every inch of the dildo with saliva. It was messy, her lips and chin getting wetter the longer she sucked.

Suddenly a fist was in her hair, not at all gently pulling, and she choked from the surprise.

Tears welled in her eyes when Brianna tugged her hair roughly, holding her head in place and shoving the toy to the back of her throat. She gagged, spit starting to drip out of the corners of her mouth. Brianna wasn’t gentle, using the leverage she had on her head to keep jerking her hips forward. Aquaria struggled to breathe as she let Brianna use her mouth.

There was no sympathy in her voice, yet she slowed down when Aquaria started retching again. “You better breathe through your nose.”

But even that was proving to be hard as the tears were making her nose start to run too. She looked up through her lashes to see Brianna watching her intently. She couldn’t tell if Brianna was pleased with how she was doing until she started speaking again, “You look so beautiful when you’re on your knees being a good girl for me.”  

There was no time to feel elated from the praise because Brianna was pulling at her hair again, this time with both fists, holding her head still as she started to fucked Aquaria’s throat mercilessly.

Forgetting the fact she wasn’t supposed to be touching her, Aquaria reached forward to grab Brianna’s hips to steady herself. She was gagging again but this time Brianna didn’t let up, just gripped her hair tighter. Spit started pouring down her chin as she choked around the toy in her mouth. It was so hard to breathe.

Drool, snot, and tears were all dripping down her face by the time Brianna released her hair and pushed her away. “Up.”

Aquaria coughed and gasped for air, throat now sore and aching. Her knees shook as she slowly stood, trying to catch her breath and clean her face. She watched Brianna sink back onto the couch and gesture to her lap wordlessly. She didn’t need to be told what to do.

Placing a hand on Brianna’s shoulder for balance, she straddled her lap again, this time carefully sinking down on the dildo that Brianna held steady.

This time Brianna let Aquaria decide the pace. She waited for Aquaria to adjust to the feeling and start grinding in her lap before she grabbed onto her hips to help guide them. When she could see Aquaria was getting lost in the feeling, rocking back and forth faster and faster, she started thrusting up to meet her.

Warm shocks went through Aquaria’s body every time the toy pressed inside her just right. She was unable to stop the moans that were sounding from the back of her throat. She didn’t even really want to, she knew Brianna liked to hear her.

Her moans started to fade into whines when Brianna began to thrust her hips up, fucking her hard and precise. The force made her body start bouncing, and she bit down on her lower lip to keep from crying out. It was so good she couldn’t think about anything else, her mind was totally blank. All she cared about was how Brianna was making her feel and how she could get more.

The rolling of her hips had started smooth and controlled but was rapidly becoming sloppy and chaotic. The warmth in her abdomen was turning hot and a particularly powerful thrust from Brianna caused her to freeze, thighs shaking uncontrollably as she tried to get through it without cumming. Once the wave was over, she collapsed onto Brianna’s chest, barely moving and trying to catch her breath.

“Aw, what’s wrong?” Brianna mocked, sounding way too patronizing. “Did your ride tire you out?” Aquaria just nodded against her neck dumbly, body still twitching. “That’s okay baby, mommy will take care of you.” She started caressing her back lovingly. “Would you like that?”

Heat flared up Aquaria’s entire body at those words, and she mumbled incoherently. That was the only thing she wanted right now.

Brianna stopped stroking her skin, voice stern. “Use your words, Aquaria. I can’t hear you.”

She tried again, voice broken and croaking. “P…lease..”

As soon as the word was out, Brianna sat up, holding onto Aquaria’s legs to keep them connected as she tossed her to the side so that she was lying on the couch on her back. It wasn’t hard to do; Aquaria was light enough as it was, and right now she was so weak she was practically a doll.

This now allowed Brianna to be the one on top. She pried her legs open wider and rolled her hips down slowly, rocking into Aquaria at a steady pace. But apparently that wasn’t good enough for her. She let out a high pitched whine. “Mommy, harder!”

Brianna fulfilled the request, but not without first grabbing another fist full of hair and giving one harsh tug. “You don’t tell me what to do, little girl.” She yanked on her hair again, making Aquaria cry out. “Who’s in charge here?”

“You are!” she cried, head spinning from the sudden pain.

Apparently, Brianna was satisfied with this answer, because she released her hair and quickened the pace. It was satisfying to hear how Aquaria’s moans started to become broken by how hard her body was jerking. She watched Aquaria’s face carefully, taking in her wet glistening lips, the blush across her cheeks, the dewiness of her skin. If it wasn’t happening right in front of her, Brianna would think that it was impossible to be this beautiful. Yet here Aquaria was, proving her wrong. In all the time they’d been together, Brianna still didn’t know how she got so lucky.

When the toy kept brushing against her g-spot perfectly, Aquaria wanted more, moaning breathlessly. Her legs were wrapped around her waist, trying to grind her hips up to meet Brianna’s as closely as possible. Her toes were curling and her nails were digging painfully into Brianna’s back.

Brianna didn’t mind though, she liked the way it felt. All of Aquaria’s reactions were just encouragement to fuck her harder. She gripped onto Aquaria’s thighs, not holding back as she slammed into her roughly.

Aquaria’s words were cut off with the force of the thrusts, “Mom- my- pl- ease…”

“Please what?” Brianna sounded so cocky, once again pretending not to know what she was about to ask for.

“P- lease. C- an I c- um?” It was hard to talk when her body kept bouncing so much from being drilled into. Sparks of electricity were dancing through her body, driving her crazy. She was so close. Her thighs trembled uncontrollably from where they were wrapped around Brianna’s waist. She looked into Brianna’s eyes pleadingly, hoping she would take pity on her.

One of Brianna’s hands traveled from Aquaria’s hips to her hair, where she stroked the silky strands softly. “Of course you can, sweet angel.”

She could see the stars cross Aquaria’s eyes as they became unfocused. They rolled back when she came, and Brianna could feel her body arch against hers before convulsing. Her breathing became jagged and she moaned from the back of her throat.

“Good girl,” Brianna cooed while she fucked her through her orgasm. The tremors of her body slowly subsided, and she slowed down, just barely moving as she let Aquaria ride it out.

When the warm content feeling replaced the electricity coursing through her veins, Aquaria opened her eyes again, looking up to see Brianna watching her. Her body felt boneless, like she was made of rubber. She was about to open her mouth to say thank you when Brianna pressed their lips together. The kiss was gentle and Aquaria knew it was Brianna rewarding for doing such a good job. It was confirmed when Brianna broke away to whisper, still petting her hair. “Good job baby. You’ve been such a good girl for me tonight. I’m so proud of you.”  

Aquaria glowed, not just from the post orgasm sensation, but from the praise. It was her favorite part of playing like this. It was so hot to be bossed around and dominated, such a turn on when Brianna treated her like her toy. But being told she made her proud and satisfied her was what really made it all worth it. She would never get sick of hearing it.

Brianna’s hand drifted down to stroke her cheek as she softly whispered, “Are you still okay?”

Aquaria just gave a weak smile, nodding dumbly. She could barely move but she was more than okay.

“Good.” Brianna grinned, kissing her one last time before she sat up to unhook the strap on and slide it off.

It wasn’t the only thing she was taking off, soon her bra and panties followed. She was aware of Aquaria watching her silently, a hungry look in her eyes. Once undressed, she looked back up to meet her gaze. She pointed to the floor in front of her before speaking, voice direct.

“On your knees, little girl, it’s my turn.”


End file.
